Would you like fries with that?
by DemonDragon666
Summary: Sam is having premonitions again, but more than usual. The Winchester brothers investigate a murder at Miley's diner and find out that someone is already on the case, and it's not the police. Who is this mystery person? And is she on their side? review!
1. Kitchens are Bad Places for Knives

**Episode 1: Would You Like Fries With That?**

"Frank, I'm leaving for the night, you coming?"

a woman with long auburn locks called to her co-worker. She threw her apron in the closet next to the kitchen.

"Can't you wait until I finish cleaning my utensils?"

A tall man, also young, about 18, looked out from the window to the kitchen where the waitress would place the order. It was a small diner, and the kitchen seemed to take up over half of it. The woman put her arm in the sleeve of her beige pea coat.

"Frank, you've been cleaning that damned spatula for an hour straight! If it means that much to you, then come in early for once!"

she said with a giggle while putting the other arm in the jacket.

"You should know me by now, Anna. I'm never early."

Frank answered coming from the kitchen, but leaving the door open. He picked up his backpack from the counter and walked over to Anna who was at the front door. She opened the door and walked outside. He immediately started to follow when she stopped him and said,

"Keys?"

He rolled his blue eyes at her and slowly paced back to the counter. Just then the front door slammed shut and they heard the click of the lock. They both eyed the door with confused looks. Anna tried pushing the door. When she realized it was locked, she gave Frank a silent signal to come and unlock it. He tried to turn the lock, but it was as stuck as if it was glued. He pulled hard on the handle, not expecting much of a result. The pair signaled back and forth to each other through the transparent door and used all their might to get Frank free from the diner. Starting to get frustrated, Frank bowed his head to think. Immediately behind him stood a butcher's knife, floating in mid-air. Open mouthed from loss of words Anna stood there, staring at the silver blade. She pounded on the glass, making Frank lift his head. She pointed behind him and mouthed something he couldn't quite comprehend.

Turning at Anna's gestures, Frank came eye level to his freshly cleaned knife. As the knife moved forward Frank began to realize what his friend had said to him. "Watch out for that knife!" Blood splattered the glass as the corpse slid to the floor. Anna, still with a shocked expression on her face, watched her co-worker and close friend as the light faded from his eyes.


	2. Waking up to a Hunt

**Chapter 2**

Sam bolted upright from his sleeping position, panting for breath. His bushy brown hair clung to his forehead, sticky from sweat. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. A vision, a nightmare… no, a premonition. They had recently been increasing. Past experiences had told him that the stronger they get, the closer he was to the demon that killed their mom and Jess. Anger swelled up inside of him at this thought.

"Morning princess! How's our little sleeping beauty doing?"

Sam looked over at his older brother, Dean who was sitting up to the table with the laptop infront of him.

"Been better. What time is it?"

"About 6:20am. You actually got some sleep, I'm impressed."

Dean checked his watch then quickly returned his glance to the screen. Sam ran a hand through his hair, then down his long face. He slowly got up and stumbled over to his brother, still half asleep.

"Why are you up so early? Normally you complain if I get you up at this time."

Sam pulled up a chair and sat next to Dean.

"Well, you didn't get me up, now did you, Sammy?"

Dean gave Sam a cocky expression while leaning farther back against his chair. Sam gave Dean the evil eye.

"It's Sam"

he corrected. Dean sighed.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey check this out."

Dean leaned forward to examine the computer.

"I've been looking for strange deaths in the area and I found one that might interest you."

Sam moved closer and squinted to adjust his eyes. As Sam read, Dean explained the article.

"Two young teens were working at Miley's diner last night. It's the oldest building in the town. Apparently it used to be owned by Miley Walker. She was an old mayor at the time, or something. Anyway, these kids were cleaning up for the night and the door suddenly locked, leaving the guy inside and the girl outside. Anna Sobie, the girl, watched her partner, Frank Kaylum die. She claimed that a butcher's knife stabbed him right through the skull. But get this, she said that the knife…"

"Moved by itself."

Sam interrupted his brother before going back to reading the article. Dean looked at Sam, puzzled.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I dreamt about it. I watched him die in my sleep."

Sam stared off into space, picturing his dream.

"Say what?"

"It's another premonition, Dean! The third one this month. Now I don't know if this seems strange to you, but we got to check into this. The last two we couldn't find, but this one…"

Sam trailed off in thought. Dean gave Sam a concerned look and told him,

"Alright. Let's find the address of this Anna Sobie so that we can get more info. Then we can find out what the killer is and waste the son of a bitch. Got it? Happy?"

Dean grabbed his worn leather jacket and waited for Sam's response. He looked up at him, clearly out of his trance.

"Let's go."


	3. Speaking of your Dead Friend

**Chapter 3**

_Knock, knock._ A girl with curly auburn hair answered the door. She looked distraught. Her eyes were all puffy from tears and her skin was pale.

"May I help you?"

Her voice was a bit shaky, but considering her situation, she was fairly calm.

"Yeah. We're friends of Frank. I'm Dean. This is Sam. We heard the news and had to see if you were okay."

Dean and Sam stood on the other side of the door, claiming they were someone they weren't, as usual.

"Oh, I didn't know. Come on in."

They walked in, looking around the house for signs of paranormal activity. Anna led them down the hall into the living room. They all sat down in black, suede chairs.

"So, Anna, what exactly was your connection with Frank, apart from the fact that you work together?"

Sam started the interrogation.

"Well, we were friends for as long as I can remember. When we heard there were job openings at Miley's, we both applied. We were both interested in cooking and things. We've been working there, now, for just over a year. It's been like a second home for us."

Anna blinked back the tears as thoughts of Frank came back to her. Next it was Dean's turn to ask a question.

"Now, in that time that you two have worked there, has anything weird ever happened? I mean, you said to the police that the knife moved by-itself. Anything like that?"

Anna started thinking back when a smile crept across her face. She looked down and shook her head.

"What is it?"

The boys seemed concerned.

"It's just… a few hours ago Frank's cousin came to town and came over to see if I was okay, like you are now. She asked me the same kinds of questions. When I told her exactly what I saw last night, she started rambling on about if I had seen the movie Poltergeist, and if this reminded me of it… of the spirit's actions in the movie…"

Sam and Dean gave each other the look. The look they normally give each other when something seems suspicious. Dean looked back at Anna.

"And what did you say?"

"Well, I said she was crazy to even bring up something like that. But it did kind of remind me of it. Then again… what I saw could have been someone holding a knife and I was just too scared that my mind was playing tricks… or…maybe…I'm going insane."

The last part she said in a whisper, afraid that this might be true.

"No. You're not going insane. I can promise you that."

"You know, that's exactly what she said."

They gave each other the look again.

"Do you, by any chance have a name, what she looked like, maybe what car she drove?"

Anna hesitated before answering Dean.

"Um… her name was Skye. She had long, dark brown hair. She seemed sort of gothic, I guess you could say by what she was wearing…she wore jeans that were torn and everything else was black. She didn't drive a car, she drove a motorcycle… a Harley, I think. All I remember was that, like her, it was all black. The only thing that wasn't was this… symbol."

"Do you know what it looked like?"

"Sure. I'll draw it for you."

Anna bent over the coffee table, picked up a pen and a stack of post-it notes and started drawing. When she had finished she passed the paper to Dean. He snatched it from her rather harshly. Sam moved closer to Dean to get a better look at it. The drawing was of an upside-down star in a circle. At the first glance of it they both knew what it was. The inverted pentagram.

"Thanks for helping us, and we're sorry for your loss."

The boys stood up and headed for the door. Before they reached it, Anna stopped them by saying,

"Oh, wait! Um… Frank's cousin… something strange that I noticed about her was that she always wore these black leather gloves. When I asked her about them, she seemed offended. I don't think she's ever taken them off by the looks of them."

Again they gave each other the look. Then the boys walked out without a word.


	4. Good Work, Scully

**Chapter 4**

"A poltergeist? What the hell did we step into? And on top of that we have someone stealing our job! Now I don't know whether she's a demon or a hunter, but whoever or whatever she is, we got to find her and stop her!"

Sam's thoughts were surrounding him. He didn't know what to do about anything now. They had never been on a hunt with anyone else before, other than Jo, but she wasn't exactly a professional.

"Sam, chill! We've killed a poltergeist before, we can do it again!"

Dean had a very tense look on his face as he drove his Chevy Impala back to the motel. In the passenger seat, Sam, looked over at his brother, knowing that he too was thinking hard.

"Dean… you and dad faced the poltergeist, remember? I was in collage. You guys didn't want me there."

"We never said we didn't want you, Sam. You left us and said that you were done hunting."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm back now, so let's just drop the conversation."

Dean was now seriously confused.

"Whoa, whoa… Sam! You're the one that brought this up, not me!"

"Yeah, and now I'm finishing it."

The brothers were silent for what felt like hours. Then Sam broke the silence.

"So how are we going to find this girl? All we know is what she was wearing that day, what vehicle she drove, and that her name is Skye."

"Well, actually, we don't know what her name is."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, like we normally do with authority figures, she might be using a fake name. Or she might have looked up Frank's real cousin's name and used that."

"Or she could be using her real name."

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam always rebelled against him. When his brother came to a decision, he stuck with it.

"Yeah, maybe. Why don't we look up her motorcycle's description and look for someone named Skye that owns it. Though I doubt many people would own one that looks like that."

Sam looked out the window.

"Or we could go into the diner and see who she really is."

Dean looked in Sam's direction and saw the same motorcycle pulled up at the closed off crime scene.

"Good work, Scully.'

Dean made a sharp turn into the parking lot. They parked next to the motorcycle making it look like they were both cops with nice cars. Sam went to the trunk and opened the secret hatch. A huge shelf of weapons pulled out. Sam grabbed a bottle of holy water and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. Dean walked over to Sam and took two 45' handguns and filled them with silver bullets. Sam did the same. Then Dean took the EMF detector and Sam took a flashlight. After safely securing each item into their pocket, they shut the trunk and entered the diner.


	5. A Hunter with Hazel Eyes

**Chapter 5**

As silently as they could, the boys crept into the diner. With a gun in hand, they split up, one in the kitchen, the other in the dinning room. As far as Sam could tell, from the looks of the dinning room, there was no sign of the spirit, or this girl. Dean, who was in the kitchen, started getting this feeling. The feeling that he was being watched. Thinking it was the spirit; he pulled out the EMF detector. He flicked the switch and walked around the room carefully, making sure to get every nook and cranny scanned for paranormal activity. So far, though, nothing. Not even a reading of 1. Suddenly something hard made contact with Dean's cheek. It sent him flying to the ground and the EMF detector to the refrigerator.

"What the f…"

It caught Dean so off guard that, from shock; his eye above the cheek that was hit became blurry. This made it hard to see the figure standing in front of him. Dean blinked rapidly, trying to get his vision back. Before he could, the figure grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and flung him up against the wall.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The figure spoke in a low whisper of a voice, making it hard to tell if it was male or female. Dean knew that this was part of their plan to find out who he was. He didn't give in.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

Still holding Dean's collar the figure pushed him harder against the wall. It was with so much force, that Dean assumed it had to be a guy. Leaning closer to Dean, the figure said,

"You know, that's cute… but I have a gun… filled with silver bullets. I could kill you now and not a soul would know. Or you could answer me."

Dean blinked again and suddenly everything became clear. It was a girl, about 20 years old. She had long dark hair, hazel eyes that sparkled in the dim light, and full red lips. Dean was surprised that he didn't notice her beauty before. He was surprised that he didn't notice it was a girl! He looked down a bit, trying to see what she was wearing. Like Anna's description of Frank's cousin, she wore all black. A thin black tank top, jeans that were torn on the knees, from what he could see, and a long leather jacket that reached almost to her knees. But the one thing that stood out for him were her hands. She wore black leather gloves that, like her jacket, were slashed, torn, and overall wore, just like Anna had said.

"You're a hunter, aren't you?"

The girl was surprised by the question that her opponent had asked her.

"You're a ghost hunter. You kill spirits, demons, apparitions… all that sort of stuff."

She stood there motionless, listening to Dean's hypnotizing voice. She still held onto his collar, but with not much strength. Dean could've easily escaped her grip, but he wanted to know more about her. He just wanted to stare at her for hours on end.

"How did you know?"

Dean looked at her with big green eyes that made her heart beat faster.

"Because I'm one too."

There was silence for a few moments. Then she let go of Dean.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

He couldn't believe that he was telling a stranger his real name. He hadn't done that in so long. He'd always used a fake last name or a real name altogether. He was actually being honest with a girl before he knew if she liked him. Last time he told a girl the truth he got his heart broken. In his mind Dean kept asking himself what the hell he was doing. But he changed his mind when she said in her normal, sweet tone,

"I'm Skye. Skye Hunter."

She was telling the truth to Anna. Sam was right. Dean couldn't believe it. Either she was as stupid as him for revealing their identities, or they trusted one another. Dean suddenly got this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't explain. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, but he knew what it was. From movies and other people's experiences, he knew what it was. It was the feeling you get when you're nervous to do something for the first time. The feeling you get when you have your first crush and whenever they walk by you want to hide from the world forever. It was butterflies.

Dean was silent. He didn't know why he hadn't made some wise crack about her last name being Hunter and her being a hunter. He didn't know why all he could do was stare into her eyes. At this point, he didn't know anything. He was close to forgetting his own name and why he was in a diner. Or that he was in a diner. 'Skye'. That's all that went through his head. 'Skye'. What a name. Just the way it rang in his head over and over made him want to smile. He didn't even notice that she was doing the same as him. Saying nothing, doing nothing, barely even blinking. It was as if they were hypnotized by each other's gaze. All was instantly broken, though, when the EMF detector started beeping and its lights flashing. It was a 10, the highest reading possible. They both looked at it, then back at each other.

"Oh my God, it's back. The poltergeist."


	6. Already done the Homework

**Chapter 6**

Dean looked around anxiously for a ghost to pop up. When none came, he called to his brother.

"Sam! It's in here! It's in the kitchen!"

Sam came running and slid to a stop as he came to the door.

"What?"

Sam looked at Skye who was standing in the same position she had been in for the past five minutes.

"Um… hi…" Sam said, expecting an introduction.

"Sam, Skye Hunter; Skye, Sam Winchester."

Dean made the intro short and to the point so that he could forget about the beautiful girl standing next to him and concentrate on business.

"How much do you know about this?"

Dean grabbed the EMF detector and his gun from the floor.

"Well, it's the spirit of Miley Walker, the owner of the diner. Apparently, since she was also in politics as the mayor, her opponent that lost the election wanted to torture her. Obviously he was furious. He had won the past three elections straight. So he killed her family, secretly though. Only she knew he did it. Then he went to her diner and torched it, with her still inside. As her last defense, she pulled him in and killed him with a knife. That's why she killed Frank with one. It's her favourite murder weapon. Anyway, the building collapsed on her and now it's her grave. A new diner was rebuilt on top years later."

Both Winchesters had their eyes fixed on her as she told the story. Sam was the only one really listening, though. He was also the only one brave enough to say anything. Dean couldn't bring himself to say anything in fear that she would laugh at him.

"What woke her spirit?"

"Today is exactly six years, six months, and six days since her death."

"Triple six… the sign of the devil."

Just then, the lights started flickering and the ground started shaking. The tables from the dinning room flew across the room and smashed into the door, shattering the glass, and blocking their only way out. All they could hear was a high pitched screaming and moaning as the ground kept shaking like an earthquake.

"How do we kill this thing?"

Sam yelled over the noise while they all dropped their guns to put their hands over their ears.

"We can't! Poltergeists have to vent their anger until they feel they've sought revenge! All we can do is watch our backs and hope we don't get killed!"

Sam's eyes widened as Skye told him what they had to do. They exchanged looks right before the fridge came sliding, by itself, toward them. It pulled its own plug out of the wall and hurdled forward to the other wall. It smashed into the plastered structure, leaving a dent, and fell to the ground on its side. The lights continued flickering and the shrieks got louder. The tiles now started cracking from the quaking earth below them. The fridge opened its door to reveal its contents. Just as they began to wonder what could possibly happen next, the fridge started pelting them with vegetables, meats, and cheeses.

Dean dodged a jar of pickles that shattered on the cabinet next to him, the juice spattering out like fireworks. Sam kept trying to grab a jug of root beer that was beating him then dancing away from his reach. Skye ran to the far side of the kitchen, away from the fighting foods. She hoped that the poltergeist didn't know where she was. She realized that it did know her whereabouts when drawers opened, revealing a variety of Frank's sparkling clean utensils. Wide eyed, she immediately started scrambling away. Knives came raining down on her as she crawled and somersaulted out of their way. When the knives ceased fire, she laid flat on her back, panting and wondering if it was over. Dean came up to her. The refrigerator had stopped belching up food. He put out a hand.

"You okay?"

She took his hand. He helped her up from the dirty ground.

"Yeah, thanks. Has it stopped?"

Skye suddenly noticed that the sounds were gone and the ground no longer shook.

"I think so. Does this mean that we're done with it?"

"No. I think I know how we can kill it. We have to dig up the body and burn it. Then we have to burn the diner."

Sam came over to them now.

"Why do we have to burn the diner? Anna and the other workers said that this was like their home. We can't take that from them."

"We have to. Salting and burning the body won't do anything. She's still attached to the diner, well, her emotions anyway. As much as we don't want to, it's our job. We can't let anyone else die."

It was silent for only a few minutes as the boys thought it over.

"How do we get the bones? This building is on top of them."

That's why I brought a shovel…"

She looked around.

"Wait… where did it go?"


	7. Knife to the Back, Rip to the Heart

**Chapter 7**

All three hunters looked around. Skye started getting anxious. She knew that she had left the shovel by the closet door, but now, it wasn't there. A tall, thin figure floated toward Dean and hit him hard on the back of the head. It was the shovel, which the poltergeist was moving. No one could get a hold of it. Mocking the worthless humans, the spirit animated the shovel to move quickly away from whoever tried to grab it. Dean was knocked unconscious. Both Sam and Skye wanted to go see if he was alive, but the spirit wouldn't let them near him. Sam was building up with anger. He wanted to be by his brother's side. He didn't know who this girl was exactly, and if she knew what she was talking about. Burning the bones made sense, but the building? Sam didn't want to do it, but he didn't know much about poltergeists, so they might actually need to. Only Dean or their dad would know. Since John Winchester was dead, and Dean lay motionless on the ground, Skye was their only hope.

The shovel moved toward Skye, preparing to hit her. Sam snatched it by the handle. He used all of his strength to free it from the spirit's grip. At first he struggled, but then a sign of relief was shown. He struck the ground with the tip of the shovel. The tile split and the dirt ground revealed itself. The shovel struck the ground again, this time scooping it up. Sam started digging up as much dirt as he could and threw it on the flat ground next to him until it made a hole. Deeper and deeper he went… Clank! Sam's shovel hit something.

"What is it?"

Skye moved closer to the hole to examine what was in it. Sam put a hand in his thick brown jacket and pulled out a flashlight. It was now dark outside and inside, since the poltergeist started playing with the lights.

"Bones."

Sam dusted of the area, as well as himself. It was a body. Half muscle, half bone, all dead. The smell that the remains gave off made Sam and Skye gag. They both hid their noses under a hand while Skye ran to a cupboard. She searched through it until she found some table salt. Then she looked through another until she found lighter fluid. Sam waited for her to retrieve the supplies. Then he heard a moan from behind. He whirled around, thinking it was the poltergeist. Instead, it was his older brother beginning to stir.

"Dean!"

He had almost forgotten about his wounded brother. Sam knelt down by his side and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Dean", he said again.

"You okay?"

"What hit me?" he said almost instantly.

"It was a shovel Dean."

Dean struggled in Sam's arms, trying to stand up. Sam helped his brother to his feet.

"Son of a bitch!"

Dean put a hand to his forehead. It was bleeding and his head was pounding. He took his hand away and looked down at the dark red, sticky liquid smeared all over his palm. Skye walked over to them.

"You alright?"

She looked concerned, yet relieved. Dean gave her a smirk then he cocked his eyebrows.

"Now I am."

She smiled and gave a little giggle. Then she turned back to the skeleton.

"I've salted them and put the lighter fluid on them."

She turned back to Dean and held out a pack of matches.

"Would you like to do the honours?"

Dean paused, looking at the matches.

"You know it!"

He took the matches and took one out of the pack. They all gathered around the filth-covered corpse as Dean lit the match. The flames burned bright and lit up the entire room.

"You've been a real bitch, Miley. Good riddance."

The ignited splinter of wood flew from his hand, but before it could reach the body, a sudden gust of wind blew out the fire.

"What the hell?"

Dean said it, but they were all thinking it. Out of nowhere a butcher's knife flew through the air and ran right through Skye's heart. Her eyes widened and she gasped for air. She clutched her chest and fell harshly to the floor.

"No! Skye!"

Dean yelled as loud as he could, but she couldn't hear him. Red liquid came sputtering out of her lips. Dean ran to her side as Sam had done to him. Still holding her chest, she could feel the tip of the blade piercing through her.

"Skye…"

She coughed up more blood and closed her eyes, trying not to cry from the pain.

"Oh god, Skye."

Dean did his best also to keep back the tears. His voice was shaky, but he couldn't help it.

"Dean…"

She tried to say something, but all that came out was a whisper and more blood.

"Yeah… I'm here."

He didn't know why he felt so bad. He had only known her for a few minutes, most of which he was unconscious. He felt as though he had known her his entire life.

"Can you… do… me a … favour?"

"Anything."

She tried to get up and turn over.

"C- could you… get the… the knife out… of m-my b-b-back?"

Dean gently turned her onto her back. The knife was pushed right the way through her back. It was stained with blood and made Dean cringe. It made him sick to think that she was now dying in his arms because of a spirit's actions. Sam stood there motionless as Dean put a hand on the handle. The knife took a while to pull back out. He could hear and feel it scrapping against bones in her rib cage. Dean couldn't stand it any longer. Tears trickled down his face and he didn't care anymore. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip, trying to take away the excruciating pain. Instead, it just create more blood and wounds. It felt as if the knife was never ending. Finally the tip of the blade came out and Skye was free from the sharp object. They both breathed a sigh of relief. Skye laid flat o her back, still panting for a breath of air. Dean hovered over her, but he didn't know what to do next. He didn't want to leave her there and go back to burning the bones because he had so much sympathy for her and felt bad enough not being able to help her as she was dying. He couldn't talk to her because he hadn't known her that long and didn't know what to say. Skye closed her eyes to rest. Just at that very moment, the spirit got angry and threw a preparation table at Sam, pinning him against the wall.

"Sam!"

Dean got up and ran to his brother. The poltergeist used this opportunity to throw one at Dean. The force was strong. Neither of them could break free from its hold. Dean looked over at Skye. She wasn't breathing. Dead? Couldn't be, not her. She was strong. She was tough. She could handle the pain… or maybe not. No. This though was too much for Dean. He hid his face from her body. How could he get the spirit to let go of him? Of course, a match! Dean reached for the matches on the floor next to him. The table was too big. There was no way he could get one.

"Damn it!"

He swallowed hard. He filled up with frustration. He looked over at Sam who was also frustrated.

"Sammy, you alright?"

Sam clenched his teeth and tried to push the table away from him. Then he stopped to answer.

"Yeah. Wish I could say the same about Skye, though."

They both looked over at where Skye lay, expecting to see her lifeless body. Surprising, they saw nothing.


	8. Children Like Me

**Chapter 8**

Sam and Dean exchanged looks of shock and confusion.

"Where is she?" Dean said in an angry tone.

"I…I don't know."

Dean looked around wildly, searching for where she might be. He somehow felt responsible for her, like it was his fault that he didn't protect her. The lights flickered. The ground shook. The screeches and moans started again. 'Not again. Not now,' Dean thought. The poltergeist pushed the tables against them, but harder. Sam pushed against the table, but it was no use. Dean couldn't breathe from the pressure. He tried reaching for the matches again. They were so close that he could feel them on his fingers. More and more he reached. With all of his might, he stretched his arm. All he could think about now was burning the corpse of Miley Walker. A hand grabbed the pack of matches. This time, it wasn't Dean's.

Dean looked up to see whom it belonged to, but it was too dark to see. They had their back turned to him as they dropped a lighted match into the dirt hole. Success! The bones lit up like the bright sun in the morning. The tables ceased pushing against the brothers. Dean shoved it out of the way and ran over to the figure. He touched its shoulders and turned it to face him. His face went blank.

"Skye?"

A smile came across her face.

"Hey Dean."

Sam walked over to them. His face was as astonished as Dean's.

"You're alive."

"Yeah."

"But…how?"

Neither of the Winchesters could believe it. They saw, with their own eyes, her death. They watched her lie limply on the ground with blood gushing out of her. The blade had pierced her heart, and now she stood, looking better than ever, smiling at the fact that they were all beaten up and she he not a scratch on her.

"I have healing powers. I've had them for as long as I can remember. Though, I didn't realize it until I got hit by a bus when I was seven."

They laughed.

"What exactly do you mean by healing powers?"

Dean still didn't quite get the full extent of her power.

"I mean…"

She walked closer to him and took off her right glove.

"I mean… the power to heal."

She placed her hand on his forehead where the cut was from the possessed shovel. It hurt Dean a little, but her hands were so gentle and soothing that he didn't really mind. A pale light shone from her hand and made Dean's face numb. She took her hand away and the wound was gone. She quickly stuffed her hand back into her glove and stepped back. Dean got the feeling back in his face, but there was no pain. He brushed his hand over his forehead. Not a drop of blood was left. He couldn't believe this either. First she wakes from the dead, and now she claims she's a healer. What next?

"How did you get those powers?" Sam wondered, still looking at Dean's scar that was no longer there.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with my mother's death. That was another weird one."

"How did she die?"

Skye's face became solemn.

"I don't know for sure because I was only six months old, but my dad said that she burned on the ceiling."

Sam and Dean, again, exchanged looks of disbelief.

"I think it's a demon or something. That's how I got into hunting."

At this moment, Sam realized that Skye was one of the "children like him" that the demon had mentioned.

"Skye… that happened to our mother too, and it is a demon. We've seen it. We think it killed our father too."

Dean looked down when Sam mentioned their father.

"Really?"

Sam nodded.

"I thought I was the only one. Why did it come after us?"

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing what Sam was going to say.

"I get premonitions. I see people die before it happens and then we try and save them. These visions… they only show deaths to do with the demon. Even these people, Frank and Anna… I saw them too."

"Please Sam, none of this was not because of you. Mom's death was not your fault."

"Yeah? And dad's death wasn't your fault."

Sam and Dean were right up in each other's faces now.

"Hey, guys… I'm sorry if I pinched a nerve there, but we still got work to do. We have to burn this diner. The poltergeist is weak right now, but if we don't finish this, people years from now might die. Even we might be killed now if we don't hurry."

"You mean WE might get killed."

Sam pointed at him and his brother.

"Exactly. You two get out. I'll use the lighter fluid to trace the fire out of the pit and around the building."

Dean stepped forward, now in her face.

"No. I'm not leaving."

Dean crossed his arms and stood tall.

"You want to get yourself killed?"

"No. I don't want anyone else to die."

"Then let me do this!"

"No! You'll get hurt!"

"Dean! I can't die!"

There was complete silence. Dean looked at Sam, then back at Skye.

"If you're not out in five minutes, then I'm coming in to get you."

Skye thought over Dean's proposition and decided.

"Okay. Now go!"

Sam and Dean grabbed their weapons and headed out the door. Skye picked up the lighter fluid from the ground. She slowly poured the clear liquid into the already burning flames. She dragged the fire out toward the kitchen door. The closer she got to the door, the smaller amount of fluid came out. Soon she ran out all together. The amber flames followed along the trail and stopped at the door.

"Oh man!"

What was she to do now? There wasn't any lighter fluid left and she still had a whole diner to burn. The fire wouldn't spread quick enough to burn it down before the fire fighters would come and the diner would be saved. Meaning the poltergeist would live. Skye came up with an idea. She took off her gloves and placed them gently in her coat pocket. Raising her hands to the ceiling, she chanted an incantation in Latin. Only she knew what it meant. Suddenly sparks of flames shot from her fingertips. The building immediately burst into flames. The roof started coming down on her. Covering her head, she started running out. She stopped suddenly, remembering her bare hands. Her hand went into her pocket and grabbed the black leather. Slipping them on quickly, she darted for the door.


	9. Hitching a Ride with the Winchesters

**Chapter 9**

Sam and Dean waited for Skye by the Impala. Sam felt pretty sure that she would complete her task and get out quickly, but Dean was so tense that he just stood there, not moving, not speaking, like a statue.

"I'm going in."

Dean started walking to the diner. Sam stepped in front of him.

"No. She trusts you to stay here. Nothing can happen to her, remember."

Just then, the roof collapsed, blowing up puffs of black smoke.

"I'm going!"

Dean ran toward the diner. Sam ran after him and pulled Dean back by the shirt.

"Dean, you can't! That building is up in flames, you'll go down with it!"

"I don't care!"

Dean tried to get Sam off him.

"Well I do!"

Sam threw Dean back. Dean swallowed hard, trying to center his emotions. The fire started going out. There was still no sign of Skye. Dean became nervous. His heart began to race. Where was she? The ashes and whatever was left of the diner rustled. A spark of hope came to Dean's eyes. A piece of wood from the roof was thrown aside as Skye got up.

"Skye!"

Dean ran to her. This time, Sam didn't stop him. Skye stumbled to her feet. Dean got there just in time to break her fall. She grabbed onto his jacket sleeves as he pulled her up. This time she had cuts and burns that didn't seem to go away. She looked weak, like something had drained her life from her. He held her arms as she got up. They wrapped their arms around each other. She hugged him tightly. He accepted it.

"Are you alright?"

Dean pulled away from her to see if she was well. She looked up at his face.

"I'll live."

Dean watched in amazement as new layers of skin covered up the scars within seconds. Skye looked into Dean's green eyes with long black lashes.

"Thank you."

Dean looked puzzled.

"For what?"

"For being there. I know I haven't known you long, but for as long as I have… you've helped me."

"It's what I do."

He gave a playful smirk. She tried to step over a pile of rubble, but she tripped and fell toward him. He caught her and pulled her close to him. A sudden urge came over her as she bent forward and gently kissed him on the lips. His cheeks flushed a pale colour of pink. She laughed, knowing that he was the type of guy that would never blush. Sam watched from the car. A smile came across his face. He was happy for his brother. Dean never had girlfriends. He had "dates". If anyone deserved love, it was Dean. With all of the family crap he's had to deal with, he needed someone other than Sam to comfort him.

"What was that for?"

"Man, guys really don't have a clue, do they?"

Dean thought about her question. He still didn't get it.

"Have a clue about what?"

Skye shook her head in disgust.

"Exactly!"

She hit him in the chest and walked off. She obviously had her energy back.

"What?"

Sam laughed even more as he watched his brother screw up another "would be" moment. As Skye passed Sam, he apologized for his brother's behavior.

"Dean can be an idiot sometimes. Just ignore it."

"I plan to!"

Skye walked over to her motorcycle and grabbed her helmet.

"Nice bike."

Sam stared at the symbol on her vehicle, knowing it stood for Satan.

"Thanks."

Her eyes followed his and found him looking at the symbol.

"I know what you're thinking and don't worry. I'm not a Satan worshiper. I just like scaring people."

Sam laughed. So did she. Dean caught up to them.

"We'd better get out of here before the cops come."

They all knew it, but they didn't want to part. Sam took the first move and got into the passenger seat of the Impala. He gave a small wave to Skye as he did so. She smiled back, and then turned to Dean.

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah. I guess so."

Dean hesitated. He wanted to kiss her, but was afraid she would reject him. He leaned forward slightly, but he changed his mind and turned his back. He walked to the car.

"Wish you luck."

He opened the driver's side door. Skye just stood there. Dean was about to get in the black car when he stopped and turned back to her. She anticipated what he was going to say.

"Hey, Skye?"

"Yeah?"

He looked at Sam for permission. Sam nodded his head "yes".

"You know… there's room in the car for one more hunter… if you want."

Skye smiled.

"You know it!"

She threw the helmet in the fire, grabbed her pack of belongings and dashed over to the car. They both got in and slammed the door shut. Dean turned around to face her.

"You know, once you get in my car, there's no leaving."

She bowed her head, making it look like doubt. She lifted her head and nodded.

"I'm fine with that."

Dean smiled and started the engine. The Impala roared with such power. Dean leaned over and turned on the music. The guitars strummed the tune of Back in Black, one of Dean's favourite songs by AC/DC.

"You listen to this?"

At first Skye looked horrified. Dean answered.

"Hell yeah!"

"Good, 'cause I do too."

They started singing the words to prove it. After awhile, the tune became contagious and even Sam started singing. Bopping their heads and shaking their hair, they left the diner behind and headed for a new hunt.

* * *

_DemonDragon666 - Hey guys, what do you think of my first ever story? I hope you know that I'm going to continue this story in Episode 2: A Haunting. We get to learn more about Skye and her past before she became a hunter. I've written up to 3 episodes right now on this same story so PLEASE keep reading. I love to hear from you so please send reviews!!! Later! _


End file.
